Viper Saga 2
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Mikey has an up close and personal encounter with the Vipers that leads to him being hurt more emotionally than physically. Light yaoi and Raphael constantly mentioning Mikey's sex life with LeatherHead. Yaoi. Mikey x LeatherHead.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go! Mikey's story. It happens before Leo's. Enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: Nom Nom nomers, I never really put these in my stories cause you know I obviously don't own anything but a phone and my yaoi stories. So yeah, I don't own the characters. I wish I could own the adorable Mikey. (づ￣ ³￣)づ *Mikey Senpai, hug me*_

* * *

Mikey felt so giddy and happy that he softly giggled. Even though the others knew that he snuck out at night, he still felt sneaky and smart as if they didn't. He waited until everyone was asleep to sneak out of the lair. This had become a normal thing to do for the past six months. He'd go on about his day, wait for everyone to sleep, then he'd go out to meet a certain someone. He silently hopped rooftops then let himself fall until he landed on a rough back. Clawed hands gently set him down to the ground then hugged him. "Hi Leatherhead!" He said happily. Said reptile chuckled in reply. "Michaelangelo. You look very happy tonight." Mikey smiled brightly. "I am very happy! Its been a week since we've seen each other! The Vipers have been making it hard to come out and see you. I missed you so much!" He nuzzled his chest. "As have I. Just seeing your face and knowing that you are not hurt makes me happy." Mikey smiled wider and hugged him tighter. "I love you LeatherHead."

"And I too love you."

After an hour of intamacy, Mikey had snuggled up against the gator with a happy sigh as he wrapped his tail protectively around the turtle. "I wish we could stay like this forever..." Mikey said softly, a bit tired. "We cannot..." They sat up and looked at each other. Mikey blushed lightly. "Goodnight Michaelangelo."

"Goodnight LeatherHead."

As Mikey stood up, ready to leave, a dart had hit him in his neck. He fell to the ground and his vision started to get blurry. The last thing he saw was LeatherHead falling to the ground then black and purple boots filled his darkening vision. Mikey woke up with a yell as the the dart was removed from his neck. He was tied up and suspended in the air in a warehouse. He gasped when he saw LeatherHead passed out below him. Some Vipers were attaching metals to him. "Leave him alone! LeatherHead wake up!" Mikey exclaimed. The Gator shifted lightly then got up at the sound of Mikey's voice. His eyes had widened when he saw the state the turtle was in. He growled at the Vipers and swung his tail, tossing a couple of them back. He hopped onto some crates then onto the rope holding Mikey. He slashed the rope and jumped up to a ledge holding the turtle. He looked at him sadly and hugged him. "Leave Michaelangelo. You must go without me. They will follow you if I do not." He said. Mikey shook his head. "No, I don't want you to do this. Not again. You always stay behind. Not this time." He looked up at him sternly. LeatherHead shook his head and broke a window. He threw Mikey out of it hard.

"No!"

There was a roar and gunshots. Before Mikey could go back, a hand grabbed him and stopped him. It was Leo. "Let me go! They still got LeatherHead!" Mikey cried. He kicked Leo away and went back to the warehouse. When he got back inside, it was empty. He looked around, panting while trying not to sob. "LeatherHead!" He called. His voice bouncing off the walls to him. There was a low growl then a crash next to him. He jumped to the side and gasped at the creature before him. LeatherHead had metal covering his head and back. "LeatherHead its me, Mikey." He said, moving closer to him. He yelped as he was sent flying through a wall. He coughed and looked up with fear and hurt. "LeatherHead please..." He wheezed. "M... Michaelangelo... What have I...?" The reptile roared and held his head. "You can fight them LeatherHead!" Mikey cried. "The one you call LeatherHead is no more. He is now under Viper control." A girl said. She snapped her fingers and pointed at Mikey. He was thrown against a brick wall then tossed back and forth. He refused to fight back and tried his best to dodge but was having a hard time doing so. He began to cry as the now controlled LeatherHead approached him. "Kill him! Finish him off!" The girl shouted. Mikey closed his eyes, bracing himself.

"I cannot." Was the reply.

"Mikey!"

Leo and Raph kicked LeatherHead then picked up Mikey and ran. "No! We have to go back! We have to save him...!" Mikey cried. "He tried to kill you!" Leo yelled. "But he didn't! LeatherHead is still in there! Let me go!" Ignoring him, Raph and Leo carried him back to the lair and lay him on the couch. "Does anything hurt? Is anything broken? How many fingers am I holding up?" Doni asked as he went into doctor mode. Mikey didn't reply. He slowly began to pass out. "Mikey stay awake! Stay awake!" Everyone sounded so far away...

* * *

Mikey sniffled softly and took off his mask. For the past two days he hasn't left his room. He didn't eat, didn't train, he didn't even play video games. He had been hurt pretty badly but that pain he could handle. Leatherhead was gone. At least that's what the others told him but he knew that deep down, the reptile was still there. He refused to kill Mikey when he was ordered to do so. He had to go back. He refused to believe that LeatherHead was gone. Even if he was now TechHead. He would've chuckled at this but he couldn't. There was nothing funny about losing someone you love. Especially not to Vipers. They were murderers. If they weren't killing mutants, they were using them to kill. Everyone already saw the gator as a monster. Making him hurt others will just make them hate him. This thought made Mikey cry. He couldn't stand the thought of others hating LeatherHead. He wasn't bad. He wasn't evil. "He's not evil!" He shouted. He sobbed harder. Never had he ever felt more useless than now. He couldn't move, he didn't want to.

"Mikey... Are you hungry? I brought you pepperoni."

"Go away Raph... I'm not hungry..."

Raphael veined. "Listen here you little-!"

"Raph stop!"

"He's really not doing ok."

"I don't see why he's all sad over that stupid lizard. He needs to suck it up and move on. They'll be other friends he can name." Raphael sat down and ate a slice of pizza. "They were more than friends Raph. Didn't you know that? They saw each other like almost every night." Doni pointed out as he lazily stirred a cup of mutagen. "Mikey would come home smelling like he enjoyed himself and he had no way of hiding it. He always looked like he was walking on air and was humming a lot. Seriously, how could you not have noticed?" Leo added. "I thought he was just being Mikey, you know, just more absent minded. Plus Mikey had sex?!" Leo sighed and shook his head. "Seriously? Out of everything that's happened to Mikey and LeatherHead, and THATS the question you're asking? Why not what that thing was the Vipers put on LeatherHead's head to attack Mikey? Or what they're planning on do I g with him?" Raph blinked. "Still. Mikey. LeatherHead. The two of them. Having sex. Mikey? The same air head that names almost every mutant villain we come up against? The Mikey that doesn't even know what sex is?" He asked. "Yes Raph, Mikey, our idiot Mikey, for the past year, has been having sex, with LeatherHead. Now that I clarified, we really have some serious stuff to talk about. And if you bring up Mikey again, I swear to god I will punch you into Dimension X."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Guys. I don't think we should be talking about this near Mikey's room."

No sooner had Doni spoke, Mikey came out of his room on crutches. He went over to the freezer and opened it. Ice Cream Kitty meowed at him happily. He grabbed her and went back to his room. He turned on the a/c so IC Kitty wouldn't melt. She licked him and purred. "Goodnight Ice cream Kitty... Whereever you are... Goodnight LeatherHead... I love you..."

 _"I... Love... You... Michaelangelo_."

 **Welp, there you go. Not sure if I mentioned this at the top but this happened before the first one. Did I make you sad? No? Oh well, I tried. See you later then.**

 **UPDATE**

 **I edited this so hopefully there are less errors and mistakes my phone didn't feel like fixing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea...**

 _"Remember Mikey, you have to put the flash drive into the computer, get LeatherHead, and get out."_

"Ok ok, I heard you the first time! Leave me alone already!"

 _"Then one more time, what do you have to do?"_

"Put the thing in the thing, hack the thing then LeatherHead!"

Doni sighed heavily. " _Close enough. Go!"_

Mikey swiftly and quietly approached the museum by rooftop. Thanks to some careful stalking and information gathering, they had located one of the Viper's hideouts where they were keeping LeatherHead and a couple of mutants. The plan was to install a kill code into the computer that would transfer its data to Doni while wiping the computer clean of any memory. That would be distraction enough to save Leatherhead and the others, at least that's the plan. Mikey could care less about what he had to do as long as it involved saving Leatherhead. He took off his ear piece and tossed it as he made it inside the building. He was going to take down as many Vipers as he could along with freeing Leatherhead.

"What is taking so long?!"

"Master Dajong, the mutant is fighting the program. He is more aggressive than anticipated."

"Then fix it!"

Mikey gasped. He was going to be the first person to ever lay eyes on Dajong and live to tell about it. Despite this slight excitement, Mikey was fueled with anger. He jumped out of hiding to confront the Viper leader, only to be snagged in mid-air by Spike. He squirmed and let out angry grunts. "Spike! What are you doing?! Let me go!" He shouted. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "Is this one of those troubling Ninja Turtles? He doesn't look that threatening." A figure shrowded in darkness snapped its fingers. "Is this what you came here for Turtle?" As it spoke, two Viper henchmen stepped out of a separate room with Techhead. Mikey's eyes widened when. He saw him.

"Leatherhead! Leatherhead its me! I came to save you!"

"Michael... angelo..."

"Damnit Dajong! Let him go! Let us both go! Leatherhead! Please..."

The Turtle began to cry. "You took the Mutanimals... Killed Pigeon Pete... Stole Kraang technology... You took him from me once... Please don't take Leatherhead away from me again..." He whimpered. "Such a sad, simple request. How about I kill you instead?"

"Not if we have anything to say about it."

"Raph?!"

Raph, Doni, and Leo sprung into action, Raphael going after Spike to free Mikey, Doni after the computer, and Leo after Dajong. "Ah, you must be Leonardo. I heard about the incident. Are you stable enough to fight me? You can't fight what you can't see." Leo panted heavily. His heart raced. It was too soon. Why did they have to fight? "Don't let him get to you Leo!" Raph called as he tried to free Mikey from Spike's grasp. Spike had on the same metal armor as Leatherhead. "Come on Spike, don't make me hurt you!" Said turtle roared and threw Mikey at Raph sending them crashing into a wall. He went after them, picked them up, and began to smash them into each other. Mikey felt dizzy and light headed. The only sound he could hear was his heart beat. _I'm sorry Leatherhead..._ There was another raor as Leatherhead tackled Spike, causing him to drop Mikey and Raph.

"Oh God! Mikey! Mikey stay awake... Doni! How much longer is it going to take?! We're getting our butts kicked and Mikey is hurt bad!"

Leo cried out as he was sent flying over to Raph. He was hyperventilating and panicking. "Make that Mikey _and_ Leo are hurt bad!" Raph called. He held Mikey and tried to keep him up. Tears began to fall from his eyes. "Doni he's dying!" Mikey's breathing was shallow. He was barely moving. Doni ran out from the room he was in and froze slightly at the sight of Leatherhead and Spike fighting. "Raph! We have to get out of here! When I tried to put in the flash drive, the computer blocked me and started up a self destruct sequence! We have to go!" Leatherhead raored as Spike stabbed him. He fell to the ground and slowly dragged himself over to Mikey. He reached out for him then passed out. Raph picked up Mikey and tried to get him to urge Leo to stand.

"Leo if you don't get up we're going to die!"

"I killed her I killed her I killed her I killed-"

Raph punched him. "Leo get the hell up! You can freak out later!" Leo slowly stood up and followed Doni and Raph out. The museum began to explode as they ran until it blew up beneath them. They were catapulted through the debris and high into the dawn sky. When they landed, Leo and Doni rejoiced while Raph freaked out. "No no no no no no no no! Oh god no!" He cried. "Hey Raph what's wrong?" Doni asked. "Mikey! Mikey's gone! The explosion must've made me drop him!" As soon as Raph finished talking, Mikey's orange mask slowly fluttered to the ground.

* * *

"This is all my fault... I should've held him tighter... I never should've stayed behind! Mikey and Leatherhead are dead now and its my fault!" Raph punched a wall with anger. Leo was curled up on the couch mumbling to himself while Doni silently cried. They all were blaming themselves. Splinter had nothing to say for the time being. He didn't know what to say. The turtles were his sons. Losing Mikey made him feel the same way he did when he thought that Kirai had parished with her mother. He too, blamed himself for this. He was suppose to protect them from horrors such as this. He was their father and he let Mikey die.


End file.
